


Nico's Morning Routine

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico has a set morning routine and Jason tries to surprise him, with less than stellar results.





	Nico's Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *I don't own these charcters

The alarm went off on Nico’s side of the bed at 5 o'clock that morning, just the same way it did every morning. Nico rolled over and slammed his hand down on the off button, then groggily climbed out of bed, just like he did every morning.

He stumbled his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, not bothering with any hot water as he needed the cold to wake him up and refresh him. Again, just like every morning. In fact, Nico’s daily morning routine had been going normal. 

He stepped into the shower, shivering at the first touch of the cold water. He was standing on the other side of the shower, away from the shower head, as he shampooed his hair. He wasn’t expecting anything that happened next. 

The shower door was pulled open quickly and someone jumped into the shower behind him, right under the shower head, and reached for him. Nico felt Jason’s hands grab his waist for a second before abruptly disappearing. 

He turned his head, keeping his eyes closed because of the shampoo. He could just barely hear Jason cursing outside the shower. By the time he had rinsed out his hair, a couple minutes had passed. He wrapped himself in his robe and went looking for Jason. 

He found him back in bed, shivering and tightly wrapped in the comforter. Nico chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through Jason’s hair and smiled down at him. 

“You okay?” he asked.

Jason nodded. “I’ll never try to surprise you in the shower again.”

Nico laughed outright at that and bent down to kids Jason’s forehead. “My showers are only cold in the mornings. Any other time, you’re more than welcome to join me,” he said before settling his mouth against Jason’s in a silent apology.


End file.
